Ladies and Gentlemen: The Legendary Warriors!
by Aquamarine6996
Summary: Well, the Warriors have faced the Evil Warriors, Cherubimon, the Royal Knight and Lucemon. But what will happen if they have to take on a new challenge? Aquamarine6996 asked (begged) for them to join her new show, "The Frontier Show" and here they are! There will be randomness, weirdness and uh...some more -ness so be prepared. And yes. there be Takumi. Enjoy!
1. Introductions

**EPISODE ONE: INTRODUTIONS**

**Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls, um..Digimon and uh, humans? Please welcome our host, Aquamarine6996!**

**AQUAMARINE6996: ****walks in and waves towards audience** Hello everyone!

**AUDIENCE: **Woo hoo! **claps**

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Thank you so much for coming! As you know, this Fanfic will mostly be about Digimon Frontier **smiles and squeals** Ahem...sorry...anyway, let's bring them in!

**AUDIENCE: **Yeah!

**AQUAMARINE6996: **First off, well, let's just say he's the hot head of the group. This young man is one of the heroes that saved our world (plus the Digital World) from evil. The Warrior of Fire, let's give a warm welcome (**get it? Warm, fire...no...)** to the goggle head, the leader, Takuya Kanbara!

**TAKUYA:** **walks in and sits in a couch** Hey everyone!

**FANGIRLS**: OMG! YAY!

**CROWD:** **claps politely**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Glad to have you here, Takuya. Now, next on the list! This young fellow may be the youngest one of the group, but believe me, that doesn't mean he's weak. The Legendary Warrior of Ice, please welcome, Tommy Himi!

**TOMMY:** **walks in and sits next to Takuya** Hi!

**CROWD:** OH MI GOSH, HE'S SO CUTTEEE!

**FANGIRLS:** AAAAHHHH!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** **raises up eyebrow** Wow, so young and he already has fangirls?

**TOMMY:** **shrugs shyly**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Anyway...okay, one word. Italy.

**FANS (mostly boys):** YEAH!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Yep, you know who I'm talking about! The only girl in the group and **looks towards Takuya** Being the only one who stood up to Ranamon!

**TAKUYA:** **looks horrified** Did you NOT see her with runny makeup?!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** True, true..let's give it up for the lovely Legendary Warrior of Wind, Zoe Orimoto!

**ZOE:** **walks in and blows kisses to fans** Hi!

**FAN(boys):** **wrestle each other to catch air kisses**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Um, okay...**looks at note cards in hand and smiles** Great! Next up is the food lover of the group. Yes, sadly no matter how funny he was in the show, he was a bit of a loner in school **sticks out bottom lip** But who cares right?! He has new friends now! Give it up for Jp Shibayama, Legendary Warrior of Thunder!

**JP:** **walks in and makes a beeline next to Zoe** Hello!

**CROWD:** **claps**

**FANS:** YAY!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: okay, who's next? **looks again towards cards** Oh man...Now, this guy is a loner. Yes ma'am. The lone wolf is next! Ladies and gentlemen, the Legendary Warrior of Light, Kouji Minamoto! **quickly covers ears**

**KOUJI**: **walks in and give crowd a nod**

**CROWD**: WOO HOOO!

**FANGIRLS**: AAHHH! OMG! MARRY MEEE!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: QUIET!

**TAKUYA**: **crosses arms** Hmph. No matter. I still have the most fangirls **smirks**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **looks at cards and gasps** Um, Z? Do you mind? I uh, let the stove on..and uh, yeah... **shoves cards towards her and runs**

**ZOE**: Um, okay...**begins to read from cards** This guy is the reserved one of the group. Corrupted by Cherubimon, grr (?), he managed to free himself from evil and joined the Digidestined. Being incredibly handsome and **looks up** Aqua, did you write this?

**AQUAMARINE6996**'**S** **VOICE**: Keep reading!

**ZOE**: Okay..please welcome the Warrior of Darkness, Kouichi Kimura!

**KOUICHI**: **walks in** Hi.

**CROWD**: WOO HOOO!

**FANGIRLS**: WOO HOO!

**KOUJI**: **smirks towards Takuya** You were saying?

**TAKUYA**: Hmph.. So? At least-

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **in the crowd wearing a wig** OMG! KOUICHI! MARRY ME! PLEASE!

**TAKUYA**: ':\

**ZOE**: 0_o

**TOMMY**: Umm...

**JP**: X_X

**KOUJI**: 0-0

**KOUICHI**: 0 _ 0 Can I leave now?

**CROWD**: ?

**FANGIRLS**: :(

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **suddenly appears with wig** Hey what happened? **chuckles and takes off wig** Hehheh... Well, let's start with today's topic. **looks at cards and throws them away** Forget it! **scoots close to Kouichi** Introduce yourself...

**KOUICHI**: **laughs nervously** Heh heh, how about next time?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Alrightie then! Well, folks this is it for today! I may not be able to update soon since I'm working on my other Fanfic, "The Desendent" But you should check it out, if you want. I promise you'll like it. Anyways, don't forget to..

**TAKUYA**: Review!

**TOMMY**: Follow!

**KOUJI**: And favorite.

**AQUAMARINE6996**: By the way, if you want to promote a new story or if you want to announce something **cough** Anti-Flamers War **cough** Or if you just want to hang out, tell me in a review! Or if you just want a surprise guest from another show. All right bye!


	2. I love you?

**EPISODE 2: i LOVE YOU?**

* * *

**ANNOUNCER: **Ladies and gentlemen/mon, presenting your host, Aquamarine6996!

**AQUAMARINE6996: ****walks in and sits on couch** Hello, my fellow readers!

**CROWD: **Woo hoo!

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Well, on the last episode, we met our fellow Warriors, so let's go ahead and bring them in. Legendary Warrior of Fire, Takuya Kanbara!

**TAKUYA: **Hey! **walks in and sits down**

**CROWD:** Hey Taki!

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Legendary warrior of Wind, Zoe Orimoto!

**ZOE: ****walks in** Hello!

**FAN BOYS: **YEAH!

**TAKUYA: **Hey, how come my fans didn't yell for me?

**AQUAMARINE6996: ****raises up fist** It's cause Zoe has girl power. Anyways, Legendary Warrior of Ice, Tommy Himi!

**TOMMY: ****walks in** Hi!

**CROWD: **Awww...

**TAKUYA: **Now this is getting ridiculous.

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Legendary Warriors of Thunder, Jp Shibayama!

**JP: ****walks in and sits next to Zoe** Hey!

**CROWD: **Yeah!

**TAKUYA: **':0

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Legendary of Light, Kouji Minamoto!

**KOUJI: ****walks in and nods towards crowd and cameras**

**FANGIRLS: **AHHHH!

**TAKUYA: ****face palm**

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Last, but certainty not least **squeals** Legendary Warriors of Darkness, KOUICHI KIMURA!

**CROWD: **Yay!

**KOUICHI: ****walks in and raises up hand** Hi.

**ANNOUNCER: **Kouichi, you will be proud to hear that you will be safe from Aquamarien6996 from now on.

**KOUICHI: **(:

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Wha?

**ANNOUNCER: **Remember that contract you signed?

** AQUAMARINE6996: **Yeahh..but you told me it was for a good cause! For a species in danger of extinction!

**ANNOUNCER: **Yeah, to save Kouichi from extinction.

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Wha?...Fine! :(

**EVERYONE: **(:

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Well, first off I want to thank our fellow viewers for-

**JP: **Wait, shouldn't we call them readers?

**TOMMY: **Yeah, they're reading, not watching

**AQUAMARINE6996: ****taps chin** Good point. Okay, READERS, for checking out this television program. First off, Digi-fan Capp for reviewing!

**KOUJI: **And thanks to Keeper of the Worlds for reviewing, favorting and following also. **gives small smile**

**CROWD: **GASP!

**KOUJI: ****glares**What.

**CROWD: **Nothing.

**KOUICHI: **And MiharuoftheWhiteSea for reviewing, following and favorting. Thank you.

**AQUAMARINE6996: **All right, now for today's topic: FANFICS!

**TOMMY: **What's that?

**AQUAMARINE6996: ****gasps and pretends to faint** Alas, I cannot breath any longer! How could you not know? Fanfiction is one of the most AMAZING websites on Earth!

**JP: **Really?

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Yeah! You can just create your own account and write stories about any tv show, movie or whatever! There's even Fanfics about you guys!

**ANNOUNCER: **Umm...Aqua...

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Oh yeah, **looks towards camera** I forgot to tell you that you can send in questions. You know, ask the Warriors anything you like. **pulls out envelope** And we got our first one! This one is for Takuya and Kouji.

**TAKUYA: **Can I read it!? Please!

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Sure, Taki

**TAKUYA: **Yeah boy! **tears open envelop and begins to read** Okay, here we go...

_"Takuya... Kouji... Do u know how many fanfics and pairings of you two?_

_-MiharuoftheWhiteSea"_

**KOUJI: **What?

**AQUAMARINE6996:** **turns pale** Umm, let's go on to the next topic!

**TOMMY:** But I wanna know the answer to that question!

**EVERYONE:** Yeah!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** NO! Now, let's-

**JP:** **takes out laptop** Hey, you guys!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** **tries to tackle Jp, but Kouji holds her back** I'M WARNING YOU!

**TAKUYA:** **grabs laptop** Okay, .net...let's see. Fanfiction. Anime. Digimon..Here's one named 'Just Friends?'

**ZOE:** Read it!

**TAKUYA:** **begins to read** (

**(BY THE WAY, THIS STORY IS MADE UP, OKAY?)**

_Kouji walked up to Takuya, who appeared nervous._

_"You wanted to talk to me?" _

_Takuya nodded. "Um, yes.."_

_"Well?"_

_Takuya hesitated. "Well, you know how everyone thinks me and Zoe should go out?"_

_"Um, yeah. I think it's a good idea, too. You've been...strange"_

_Takuya nodded. "Yeah, that's true. But...do you know why?"_

_Kouji shook his head. "No."_

_Takuya blushed hard. "Well..."_

_Kouji smiled. "It's okay, Takuya. You don't have to tell me. Even best friends have secrets."_

_Takuya shut his eyes. "Well, here goes nothing.." _

_"Wha-?"_

_Kouji was shocked by what Takuya did next._

_He KISSED him._

**KOUJI: ****covers up mouth and runs away** WHAT THE FUCK?

**TAKUYA: ****keeps reading**

_Takuya pulled away breathless. "Whoa."_

_Kouji stared at him in shock for a few minutes. Finally, he spoke._

_"You, too huh?"_

_Takuya's eyes widened. "Wha?"_

_"I've been liking you ever since the Digital World. Taki, why do you think I jumped in front of Duskmon's sword? To save you from any danger, duh."_

_Kouji smiled and grabbed Takuya's neck, kissing him on the lips._

_Takuya smiled as he-_

**TAKUYA:** **faints**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** I told you.

**ZOE:** **reads computer screen** X_X

**Jp**: **reads computer screen** +-+

**KOUICHI:** **reads computer screen** 0_o

**CROWD:** =O What?

**TOMMY:** **tries to read screen**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** **snatches away computer** Sorry, T-boy. You're too young for this..Well, this is it for today! Oh, look! The paramedics came to take Takuya away! Leave your questions, requests for surprise guests, etc. Byee!

**TAKUYA: ****gets put on a rolling bed and is taken away**


	3. Karaoke!

**oo**

* * *

**EPISODE 3: KARAOKE! **

* * *

**ANNOUNCER:** Ladies and gentlemen, Humans and Digimon, I present to you and to all I present, Aquamarine6996!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **walks in**

** CROWD:** Woo hoo! **clap loudly**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Hello everyone! I'm sorry about taking so long to update, but I've been kinda bust working on my other Fanfic, "The Desendent", which I'm sure a few of you know about. **waves at MiharuoftheWhiteSea, Digi-fanCapp and the Keeper of the Worlds**

**MIHARUOFTHEWHITESEA:****waves back**

**DIGI-FANCAPP:** **waves back**

**KEEPER OF THE WORLDS:** **waves back**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Well people, today we're going to have an interesting episode today. But first, let's bring in our guests! First off, Takuya Kanbara, Warrior of Fire!

**TAKUYA:** **walks in** Hey guys!

**FANGIRLS:** **scream!**

**TAKUYA**: **smirks** Now, that's more like it!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** **rolls eyes** Sit down, Takuya. Zoe Orimoto, Warrior of Wind!

**ZOE:** **walks in** Hello!

**FANBOYS:** YUH, ZOEY! WE LOVE YOU!

**TAKUYA:** **lowers head**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** What's wrong Taki? **smirks** Tommy Himi, Warrior of Ice!

**TOMMY:** **walks in* Hi!

**CROWD:** Woo hoo!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Jp Shibayana, Warrior of Thunder!

**JP:** **walks in and raises up arms**

**CROWD:** Yeah, Jp!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Kouji Minamoto, Warrior of Light!

**KOUJI:** **walks in** ...

**FANGIRLS:** OMG, MARRY ME! **two of them starts fight**

**AQUAMARINE6996** :| **takes out walkie-talkie** Umm, we have a 3B-17. I repeat, a 3B-17...**puts away walkie-talkie**

**huge security guards arrive and kick fighting fangirls outside**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Anyways, Kouichi Kimura, Warrior of Darkness!

**KOUICHI:** **walks in**

**FANGIRLS:** OMG!

**KOUICHI:** 0 _ 0

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Oh! I forgot to say that another person will be joining us from now. Some of you guys know from my Fanfic, "The Decendent." Yep, you know her as the Warrior of Sound, Amy Takashino!

**AMY:** Hey everyone!

**CROWD:** YAY!

**KOUICHI**: :)

**FANS:** YAY!

**EVERYONE:** YAY!

**AMY:** **sits next to Kouichi** Glad to be here!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Glad you could make it.

**clapping dies down**

**ZOE:** So, what's the topic today Aqua?

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Zoe, I'm glad you ask because today we are doing...karaoke!

**EVERYONE:** What?!

**KOUJI**: No.

**AQUAMARINE996**: Um...yes. My show, my rules.

**KOUJI**: I'm leaving. **stands up**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Uh uh uh! **holds up contract** According to this, Kouji Minamoto agrees to preform any performance asked by the host. Which is muah. Besides, if you leave..**points towards window** You're going to have to fight them.

**points towards nearby windiw and scary-looking fangirls press lips on glass and kiss it**

**KOUJI**: **shudders** Alright, alright. **growls**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Great!

**A lever appears on Aqua's seat and a screen with everyone's name comes to view in a huge circle. A small pointer is on top.**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Let's see who's first! **pulls lever and circle spins**

**TAKUYA**: **crosses fingers** please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be me...

**pointer slows down circle and stops at Tommy**

**TOMMY**: Ah man...

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Okay, T-boy. You're up first. Please step up to the stage!

**a light lights up a small stage. A large plasma screen appears and a selection of songs appear**

**TOMMY**: Umm...**walks up to screen** let's see...Oh! I choose, "Hey Brother".

**JP**: The one by Avicii?

**TOMMY**: Yeah! **steps up to microphone** Wait, do I have to sing the entire song?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Nope, it just has about a minute or so.

**TOMMY**: Oh okay.

**meter appears above his head**

**TOMMY**: What's this?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Oh, I forgot to tell you! After the song, you get scored by the volume of applause by the audience from 1 to 10.

**music begins to play**

**TOMMY:** **takes deep breath**

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._  
_Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker._  
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_  
_Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_  
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_What if I'm far from home?_  
_Oh, brother I will hear you call._  
_What if I lose it all?_  
_Oh, sister I will help you out!_  
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

**CROWD**: **claps along to music**

**TOMMY**: **shacks heads to music and smiles**

**music ends**

**CROWD**: Woo hoo!

**EVERYONE**: Yay, Tommy!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Great job, Tommy! Now, it's time for the scoring! **walks towards Tommy and places arm around his shoulders** Let's give a round of applause to Tommy Himi!

**CROWD**: **applause loudly**

**meter moves to 9.3**

**AMY:** Alrightie then!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: A 9.3! Perfect! That's a fantastic way to start the competition! Please have a seat, Tommy and let's record this next to your name!

**A 9.3 appears next to Tommy's name on the circle and his name moves from the inside to the outside of the circle**

**KOUICHI**: Wait, what happened?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Once someone sings, they don't have to sing anymore. So that way, EVERYONE has to sing!

**KOUJI**: Great.

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Let's see who's next? **pulls lever**

**circle spins and pointer stops at Zoe's name**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Zoe, you're up!

**ZOE**: **walks to up to stage and looks at plasma** I choose "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry.

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Whenever you're ready!

**meter appears above her head and music starts**

_ [Juicy J:]_  
_Yeah_  
_Ya'll know what it is_  
_Katy Perry_  
_Juicy J, aha._  
_Let's rage_

_[Zoe]_  
_I knew you were_  
_You were gonna come to me_  
_And here you are_  
_But you better choose carefully_  
_'Cause I, I'm capable of anything_  
_Of anything and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite_  
_Make me your one and only_  
_But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic_  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_  
_Baby do you dare to do this?_  
_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
_Are you ready for, ready for_  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
_There's no going back_

**music stops**

**TAKUYA**: **eyes in heart-shapes** That was...wow

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **smiles towards Takuya** Yeah, amazing right?

**TAKUYA**: **nods**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Okay, let's give a round of applause to Zoe Orimoto!

**CROWD**: **claps**

**TAKUYA**: **claps VERY loud**

**meter goes to 8**

**TAKUYA**: WHAT THE F***?! THIS IS B.S.!

**EVERYONE**: **stares at Takuya**

**TAKUYA**: What?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Umm...nothing...Well, Zoe got an 8. That's great!

**ZOE**: Thanks Aqua! **sits next to Takuya** Thanks, Taki.

**TAKUYA**: **blush**

**An 8 appears next to Zoe's name and her name appears next to Tommy's outside the circle.**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: All right, who next? **pulls lever**

**circle spins and pointer stops at Kouji**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Kouji!

**KOUJI**: :I Bullshivics.

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Sorry, Kouji-kins. You're up.

**KOUICHI**: You can do this, Kouji.

**KOUJI**: **takes deep breath** Finnnee.

**JP**: Yuh! You go Kouji!

**KOUJI**: **walks up to stage and chooses song. Smiles at selection.** I chose "Awake and Alive" by Skillet.

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Okay, when you're ready!

**meter appears above head and music begins**

**KOUJI**:

_I'm at war with the world and they_  
_Try to pull me into the dark_  
_I struggle to find my faith_  
_As I'm slippin' from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_  
_And my strength is fading fast_  
_You breathe into me at last_

_[Chorus]_  
_I'm awake I'm alive_  
_Now I know what I believe inside_  
_Now it's my time_  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_  
_here (right here), right now (right now)_  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
_I know what I believe inside_  
_I'm awake and I'm alive_

**EVERYONE**: 0 _ 0

**AQUAMARINE6996**: 0:

**KOUJI**: What.

**TOMMY**: That was...amazing!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Give it up for Kouji Minamoto!

**CROWD**: **claps loudly**

**meter stops at 9.5**

**EVERYONE**: A 9.5?!

**KOUICHI**: Great job, bro.

**KOUJI**: **sits down**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Wow, that's impressive. Great job, Kouji-kins!

**KOUJI**: Don't call me that.

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Oh yeah, sorry.

**A 9.5 appears next to Kouji's name and Kouji's name appears outside of the circle**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: All right, people! Now we're down to 4! Amy, Takuya, Kouichi and Jp! Who will be next? **pulls lever**

**circle spins and pointer stops at Jp**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: You're up, Jp!

**JP:** Aw man **places hand on stomach. Stomach growls loudly** But I'm hungry.

**TAKUYA**: Jp, we just stopped by a Chinese buffet an hour ago!

**ZOE**: And you almost devoured all the food

**TOMMY**: And got us kicked out.

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Jp...

**JP:** All right, all right, I'll go. **walks up to stage and look through songs. Eyes widen** I've got it!

**AMY**: What song?

**JP**: "Do you like Waffles" by Parry Gripp!

**ZOE**: **face palm** oh brother...

**music starts**

**JP**:

_Do you like waffles?_  
_Yeah, we like waffles!_  
_Do you like pancakes?_  
_Yeah, we like pancakes!_  
_Do you like French toast?_  
_Yeah, we like French toast!_

_Do-do-do-do, can't wait to get a mouthful_

_Waffles!_

_Waffles!_

_Waffles!_

_Waffles!_

_Do-do-do-do, can't wait to get a mouthful!_  
_  
_

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Let's give a round of applause for Jp Shibayana!

**CROWD**: **claps**

**meter stops at 7**

**JP**: Wha?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Sorry, Jeep.

**A 7 appears next to Jp's name and name appears outside of the circle**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Next! **pulls lever**

**circle spins and stops at Amy**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Amy Takashino!

**AMY**: Yay... **walks towards stage and selects song** I chose "Team" by Lorde.

**KOUICHI**: You can do it, Amy!

**TAKUYA**: **smirks towards Kouji**

**KOUJI**: What. **glares**

**TAKUYA**: **looks towards lap**

**music starts**

**AMY**:

_Wait 'til you're announced_  
_We've not yet lost all our graces_  
_The hounds will stay in chains_  
_Look upon your greatness_  
_That you'll send the call out_  
_(Send the call out [15x])_

_Call all the ladies out_  
_They're in their finery_  
_A hundred jewels on throats_  
_A hundred jewels between teeth_  
_Now bring my boys in_  
_Their skin in craters like the moon_  
_The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room_

_Dancin' around the lies we tell_  
_Dancin' around big eyes as well_  
_Even the comatose they don't dance and tell_

_[Chorus]_  
_We live in cities you'll never see on screen_  
_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_  
_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_  
And you know, we're on each other's team

**CROWD**: Woo hoo! **claps**

**meter stops at 9.8**

**AMY**: ^ _ ^ Yuh!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: A 9.8! Our highest score yet!

**KOUICHI**: Great job, Ames!

**KOUJI**: **glares at Takuya**

**TAKUYA**: **stares at lap**

**ZOE**: You go girl!

**A 9.8 appears next to Amy's name and name appears outside circle**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: All right, let's see the current positions!

**Amy's name comes up first (9.8), then Kouji's (9.7), then Tommy (9.3), Zoe(8), then finally Jp (7)**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Amy's up in first place, Kouji's in second, Tommy's in third, Zoe's in fourth and Jp's in fifth place! Now it narrows down to our last two contestants, Takuya Kanbara and Kouichi Kimura!

**KOUICHI**: *_*

**TAKUYA**: -_-

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **pulls lever** next is...

**circle spins and pointer stops at Takuya**

**TAKUYA**: Oh, sh...

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **glares**

**TAKUYA**: ...ips. **walks towards stage and chooses song** I chose "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars.

**ZOE**: You can do this, Takuya!

**TAKUYA**: **smiles**

**music begins**

**TAKUYA**:

_A warning to the people,_  
_The good and the evil,_  
_This is war._

_To the soldier, the civilian,_  
_The martyr, the victim,_  
_This is war._

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die,_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_  
_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_From the last to the first_

_To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world!_

**CROWD:** ...

**AQUAMARINE6996: **...

**EVERYONE**: ...

**TAKUYA**: :(

**CROWD**: WOO HOOOOOO!

**JP**: That was awesome!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: That was incredible Takuya! Now let's see your score!

**CROWD**: **claps**

**meter stops at...what the heck? A 10!**

**ZOE**: All right!

**TAKUYA**: Yuh boyee!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Takuya now takes first place!

**A 10 appears next to Takuya's name and appears outside circle**

**TAKUYA**: Sorry, Ames.

**AMY**: **crosses arms** Whatevs...

**KOUICHI**: **pats Amy on back** It's okay.

**AMY**: **smiles back**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Alright Kouichi-kins. You're turn!

**KOUICHI**: **takes deep breath and walks towards stage** I choose "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars.

**TAKUYA**: Try all you want, Chief. You'll never beat me.

**KOUJI**: **gives death glare**

**AMY**: **glares**

**TAKUYA**: :I I mean uh...good luck! Heh heh...

**meter appears above Kouichi**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: All right, Kouichi. Whenever you're ready!

**music begins to play**

**KOUICHI**:

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_

Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you

Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

**music ends**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: 0_0

**ZOE**: 0_0

**KOUJI**: 0_0

**TOMMY**:0_0

**TAKUYA**:0_0

**JP**:0-0

**AMY**: :)

**CROWD**: 0_0

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **starts to clap**

**EVERYONE**: **follows lead and claps**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Give it up for Kouichi Kimura!

**EVERYONE**: **continues to clap**

**meter goes to...ten!**

**KOUICHI**: Yes!

**AMY**: Great job, Kouichi!

**KOUJI**: Good job, bro!

**TAKUYA**: 0_0

**EVERYONE**: Yay!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Let's see the final results!

**Jp's name appears with a 7**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Jp Shibayana is in 7th place with a score of 7...

**Zoe's name come with an 8**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **Zoe Orimoto is in 6th place with an 8...

**Tommy's name appears with an 9.3**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Tommy Himi in 5th with an 9.3...

**Kouji's name appears in a 9.5**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Kouji Minamoto is in 4th place with an 9.5**

**Amy's name comes with 9.8**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Amy Takashino is in 3rd with a 9.8 and...

**Takuya and Kouichi's name appears with a 10**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a tie!

**CROWD**: Gasp!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Yep, between Takuya Kanbara and Kouichi Kimura!

**looks at reader AKA you**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Only you can decide who wins this! Yes, you. Choose whoever you want to win Aqua's first annual Karaoke Contest!

**AMY**: And don't forget to review!

**KOUJI**: And follow

**ZOE**: And favorite!

**TAKUYA**: Vote for me cause I'm...umm...awesome!

**KOUICHI**: Vote for me or...don't?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Bye! And see you on the next episode of...

**EVERYONE**: The Frontier Show!


End file.
